Broken Ends-Pt.1
by NiGhT-sKy1
Summary: it is just a story about the GW boys,and it also has Joey from SlipKnoT..^_^ it has comedy,until the middle,when it turns into a drama.im only submitting pt 1 now,if you like,review,i will post more ^_^"


Broken Ends-Prologue  
  
"Dick."  
"Retard."  
"Idiot."  
"Shit Stain."  
Cum Tongue."  
"Asshole."  
Quatre, Heero,Duo, Wufei and Joey exchanged ideal insults as they strolled down the sidewalk. They were more than warriors. More than Pilots. They...were 6 young aspiring punks.  
They were walking to a Chinese restaurant, talking madly.  
"hmmmm... hold on. " Heero said, stopping and pulling his cell phone out of his side pocket.  
He dialed a number a put the phone up to his ear.  
"Yeah..hi.. is Relena there?" Heero spoke into the phone.  
"What??" He said,his eyes going wide,"What do you mean,shes dead?"  
Heero awake with a quick jolt and sat up in a flash, breathing heavily and in a cold sweat. He looked over at Relena, who was sitting up and placing a hand gently on Heero's bare back. She had moved in two weeks agom and they still hadnt made love, and theyd only kissed twice.  
"Another dream?" Her voice was soft...gentle. It somewhat calmed Heero.  
"Yeah... fifth one this week." He turned his head to look at the glowing clock. 2:37 A.M. THe other dreams had been about what had happened in the last battle,nearly 2 and a half years ago. His memories were blurry: Battle. Mobile Suits.Screams over the radio. Bullets lighting the night sky. Explosions rocking the ground. Light. Darkness. But the facts still ran fresh in his mind: Wufei Chang was dead,killed while trying to save Duo. It seemed funny to Heero,that since Wufei had never liked Duo, that Wufei would try to save him. Heero could still see Wufei's Gundam,Natoku,laying on the ground,smoking,mangled and motionless. It lay there for an hour before it finally exploded. And the other fact,was that Miliardo Peacecraft,a.k.a. Zechs Marquise, was M.I.A. He had not been seen since that last,tragic battle. But Heero knew he was still alive. Somehow.  
Relena leaned over and rested her head on Heero's shoulder,wrapping one hand around his solid bicept,her other hand wandering over Heero's muscular chest.  
Heero covered her hand with his and layed back down,followed by Relena,laying her head on his chest and wrapping her arm around his stomach.  
"I love you.." She said,speaking softly.  
"I---I love you too.." Heero replied...  
"Forever?" Relena asked, expectantly.  
Heero smiled.  
"Forever."  
  
Chapter 1.  
ROAD TRIP!  
  
Heero sat on the couch in his tight,black tank top and his pair of camouflage Marine issue pants that he got at an Army store.  
"DUO! HURRY THE HELL UP!" He yelled.  
Duo came bounding down the stairs with no shirt and a pair of his similar-to-Heero's-SWAT uniform pants and a pair of black rubber soled combat boots.  
"Yeah, yeah. Im comin'." He said, slipping on a rather tight gray SlipKnoT T-Shirt.  
"We gonna pick Trowa up at his house, drop your car off,and take the van,right?" Duo asked, putting his head through his dog tags.  
"Yeah...so lets get going." Heero stood and stretched,grabbing his car keys off of the table next to the couch.  
They stepped out into the early morning air,heading to Heero's new car; a silver Mitsubishi 375 GT with tinted windows and 20" rims. And their favorite, the best stereo system money can buy. Duo opened the door and ducked inside as Heero started the car.   
The familiar turbo-charged sound of the engine sounded almost immediately. Heero sifted through a small case of CD's and pulled out System of a Down,sliding it into the CD player. They were a firly new band,but they were awesome. Most of the songs on the CD were political, but nobody seemed to mind,since they had the best mix of guitar riffs and vocals ever heard.  
Heero pressed in the clutch and shifted to first, tearing hell out of the driveway and towards Trowa's house.  
"This road trip is going to kick a--" He was cut off by Heero.  
"NO eating in my car." He pointed to Duo's freshly opened candy bar.  
Duo blinked and looked at Heero silently. Remaining silent, he gestured toward the empty soda can on the floor next to the brake.  
"Shut up." Heero grinned, running his free hand through his spiked up,blue hair. Duo had convinced him to dye it Blue not even 3 weeks before. Relena loved it,Heero liked it, so he kept it.  
Downshifting into first, Heero pressed in the clutch and the brake at the red light.  
Just as he stopped, a convertible full of "pop music preps" pulled up beside them. Duo looked out the window through the dark lenses of his sun glasses. He looked back over at Heero who only grinned. Duo put his window down and popped his head out, staring at the convertible. One of the guys caught sight of Duo and tapped the guy next to him. Pretty soon the whole car load of preps were staring and pointing at Duo, occasionaly laughing. A wide grin spread across Duo's face as he turned around (with commotion) and tugged at his pants, his rear end facing the other car. He heard the guys yell in disgust and the heard the girls hoot and whistle.  
"BOOOOONNNNGGGG!!!" Heero and Duo yelled in unison as Heero shifted gears and toar off down the road.  
  
"A full-sized van. The PERFECT road trip vehicle." Duo announced, placing his butt in Trowa's face trying to get to the window seat.  
"Duo,your driving." Trowa said, pusing Duo back out of the seat.  
"WATCH IT YOU A---" Duo's words were cut off as he landed on the horn.  
Outside, Heero stood talking to Relena on his cell phone, watching the van rock back and forth wildly.  
"I think its gonna run as slick as greased owl sh--"  
"YOOOOOOWWWW!!!" Duo yelled from inside the van.   
  
  
"Take the next left exit off of the highway, Duo." Quatre read the map through the purple/blue lenses of his eye glasses.  
"Thanks, Q" Duo said, flying off onto the exit.  
"Hey,Yuy. Toss me some popcorn." Wufei WOULD say, and Heero would grab a hand full of popcorn and toss it at Wufei, who would scowl. But Wufei wasnt there anymore.  
"Whats eating your brain,Heero?" Joey asked.  
They had picked Joey up as part of the group after Wufei died, since Joey had helped them win the battle against the remaining NCAT Mobile Suits. He also used to be the drummer for a band.  
"Nothing..."Heero lied.  
"Hmmm..just wondering..you look kinda said.." Joey tilted his head to one side.  
Duo glanced at Heero through the rear-view mirror.  
"Heero,tell me again why were on a road trip?" Trowa asked,turning his head to look at Heero.  
"To further increase the bond between us." Heero said sarcastically.  
"In other words," Duo said,"were doing this to have a good time and party-hardy"  
As Duo flew on to the highway again,he made an announcement.  
"Okay guys,listen up,were on a quarter of a tank of gas,so im gonna have to stop at the next station."  
Qautre shrugged and Trowa just stared out the window.  
"Cool,"Heero said  
"Good,im friggin thirsty." Joey yawned.  
As Duo flew into the gas station parking lot and pulled up beside the pump,the combat boot,army pants and flak jacket wearin crew steped out of the van. The only one not wearing an army outfit was Joey,who was wearing a black Priest collar and an over jacket which hung around the laces of his combat boots.  
------This Is All i Have so far,but if you like it,REVIEW IT! ill gladly finish the rest! 


End file.
